Chemical projectiles often include a payload consisting of a liquid fill, for example, nerve agent, mustard, or white phosphorous. After long term storage, these fills may undergo a chemical or physical change in their physical properties such as density, viscosity, etc. which can affect their performance, functioning and military potential.
The instant invention is a method by which the condition of the liquid fill in a projectile can be assessed without requiring cutting, drilling, and/or altering the structure of the shell or payload. This non-destructive technique can be used with projectiles filled with toxic or hazardous materials and can occur within the confines of storage buildings.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide a system for ascertaining the condition of the liquid fill in a projectile.
Another object of this invention is to provide a system which determines the condition of the liquid fill in a projectile without requiring alteration of the shell structure or payload.
It is another object of this invention to provide a system for liquid fill assessment of a projectile which can take place within the projectile storage area without requiring the projectile to be removed from the storage building.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will become more apparent in light of the following drawings and description of the preferred embodiment of the invention.